Help:Customising your signature
This page is to help you customize your signature! It is important when doing so to realise that other users will often need to access your talk page and perhaps your user page or contributions. Therefore ensure that these links are obvious. Reference * Many of these snippets use common HTML elements, the most common of which is . Visit the HTML section at w3schools.com:HTML reference. * Much of the flashy, custom effects are done using CSS. For a complete CSS reference, vist the CSS section at w3schools.com:CSS reference Snippets You can modify the styling of your signature using CSS in conjunction with several HTML elements. The most common element used for formatting in signatures is the element. (The element has deprecated—it not longer exists—so should be used in its place.) To change font color place the tags (replace "color-here" with the name of a color) and at the end to modify this you may put tags on it. There are some colors that also are represented by numbers. Lists of those colors are found . Example: Red text *Red text The tags and (along with close tags and ) will give: *Textsub *Textsup *Textsup-sub which can be modifed by using the tags Example (talk) to produce: *Example (talk) To make text small without making it go low or high use the CSS property "font-size" with the element: Small text *Small text To make text bold, use the CSS property "font-weight" with the element: Bold text *Bold text To underline text, use the CSS property "text-decoration" with the element: Underlined text *Underlined text To italicise text, use the CSS property "font-style" with the element: Italic text *Italic text To cross out text, use the CSS property "text-decoration" with the element: Crossed out text *Crossed out text To change the font use the CSS property "font-family": If your computer has the Arial font, this text will be displayed in Arial. Otherwise, it will be displayed using your browser's default sans-serif font.: *If your computer has the Arial font, this text will be displayed in Arial. Otherwise, it will be displayed using your browser's default sans-serif font. To change background color use the "background-color" CSS property: This text will have a golden background. *This text will have a golden background. To make borders, use and using the shown text in the :" like: *1px solid blue *3px solid green *1px dashed goldenrod The tags to produce the above effect are: *1px solid blue *3px solid green *1px dashed goldenrod To limit which edges are bordered, break down the style tags: *none solid none solid Combining multiple styles To create multiple styling changes, combine CSS properties with a semicolon: This text will blue, and will be underlined and italicized. *This text will blue, and will be underlined and italicized. Notes Do not use the tag to customise your signature. The font element has been deprecated by W3C and will not be interpreted by newer browsers. The same holds true for other deprecated elements, such as . See also * Template:Signatures, including more of the rules of customising your signature Category:Help